Ostomies are commonly used to reroute intestine or urinary structures that are permanently or temporarily unable to function properly. In such a procedure, a connection between a body passage or cavity and the body wall is surgically created. This connection, generally referred to as a stoma, allows waste products to be expelled through an opening in the body wall. Ostomies can typically include, for example, colostomies, ileostomies, and urostomies.
An ostomy can create a weakened area in the abdominal wall surrounding the opening. Over time intra-abdominal contents may protrude into or next to the stoma, creating parastomal hernia. Stoma hernias are uncomfortable and can become extremely inconvenient because of poor appliance sealing or leaking. In some instances, a loop of herniated bowel can become trapped, potentially leading to a serious condition, known as strangulation, where the blood supply to the bowel is compromised. In some cases, surgical intervention is required to repair parastomal hernias. However, repair of hernias is a major surgical operation, and currently available procedures have had limited success in preventing additional recurrence.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for preventing or repairing parastomal hernias. The present disclosure provides methods and devices for prophylactic treatment or repair of parastomal hernia.